


[COMIC] That first time

by petitecreame



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A lil bit of sad, Jack loves this man, M/M, good ol cuddling, much love, they loved each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitecreame/pseuds/petitecreame
Summary: So it's the first time that L word is said...
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	[COMIC] That first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yumedake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumedake/gifts).



You just needed someone who would accept you for who you are. Your good and bad days.  
How to wake up next to you is the most comforting feeling ever experienced.


End file.
